THE SCARLET KNIGHT AND LADY GIANT'S HONEYMOON
by Lady Giant
Summary: Captain Steve Burton fell in love with a teenage giant called Mikrat, in fact Inspector Kobick's daughter who turns to a black wild mare when sexually excited or angry.


**THE SCARLET KNIGHT AND LADY GIANT'S HONEYMOON**

**Steve:** Well! Well! The Wedding has gone and finally we are alone!

**Mikrat: **Wait! Why did you lock the door?

**Steve: **Ah, give me a break! Now we're just married! All the time you looked for!

**Mikrat: **With a tough mission Mikrat Kobick was born: not to surrender any man in this world I've myself sworn!

**Steve: **Your words sound ridiculous!Did you promise to be forever Immaculate?

**Mikrat: **Keep distance from me, Captain! Before a simple Little Man I won't prostrate! That's my poor fate!

**Steve: **I'm so sorry, Lady Giant! You're completely wrong! Their own history humans can write! Shut up and let's get along with each other till the morning light!

**Mikrat: **For the last time set me free! Set me free!

While Steve pressured Mikrat against the wall, she hit his genitals with the knee.

**Steve: **For a shame! So you refuse to play the game! Never give up! I'll do my best to this damned Black Filly eternally tame!

When she tried to attack him again, Steve threw Mikrat on bed and immobilized her with the legs.

**Mikrat: **Do you really want to fight? Do you really want to fight? So come on and I'll spank you, Scarlet Knight!

**Steve: **Not sure! You giants are nothing! Nothing, understand? Fed up being chased in this Weird Land! Thank Almighty God I arrested in a golden cage my pretty wife, with whom I intend to live for the rest of my life!

**Mikrat: **Please help me dad! This Little Man seems to be mad! He's threating me with a knife! A couple of years ago he talked about those evil spores! Did you take any kind of drug?

**Steve: **What afool bride! Daddy Kobick is out and hear you cannot! Stop struggling! Have no escape!

**Mikrat: **It means the weak prey you'll rape? Is this such a dirty plot?

**Steve: **Telling you the truth, I'm hungry like the wolf and eager to devour fresh meat! Just kidding, frightened girl! My everlasting love I wish to hug! Only want your heart strong to beat! No reason to be afraid! Prove me of what you're in fact made! I didn't marry a coward! Get up and fight! I'll unsheathe my sharpened blade!

From that moment on, with his knife Steve started touching all Mikrat's body, which let the Inspector's daughter very excited. She whispered him in a sensual voice:

**Mikrat: **Ok, you got it!I'll no longer resist! Now try to kill the Beast!

**Steve: **Glad to see your dark side back! So I order you to attack! Better watch out for my whip, Wild Mare! As earlier your father did, capture me if you dare!

**Mikrat: **Ambush Master, with the insatiable Lady Giant you must beware!

**Steve: **As always, Captain Steve Burton on the run! Our hot honeymoon's just finally begun!

Mikrat turned off the light and readily surrendered his handsome husband! Making love till the Sun rises, something amazing happened: thank to Steve's persuasion, the curse was totally broken!

**IN THE DAY AFTER…**

Asking for Magician Inidu's help before the Wedding and by drinking the God Nibulash Formula which had a permanent effect, Steve could be a little man during the day and a giant at night, fulfilling Mikrat's sexual desire. When he turned to his normal size…

**Kobick: **Good morning, Cap! While I was watching a fantastic football match on TV yesterday, what happened over here? Please no lies!

**Steve: **The Inspector's distrusted as usual!Enter and see with your own eyes!

**Kobick: **Unbelievable! Mikrat's too calm and sleeping like a happy child!

**Steve: **Yes, my former rival! His perfect tamer on the way found! Submitting her was a hard task and I reveal you this secret without any mask! From now on I must be always ready for the next round!

**Kobick: **Who could imagine my precious daughter is at the same time so sweet and wild?

**Steve: **She still needs to rest and crowned the warrior king forever on her sacred throne!To satisfy Mrs. Burton's will I'll do my best! But I sincerely hope Mikrat doesn't break my bones!


End file.
